At the Ball
by bandeforever16
Summary: Cinderella is not the only one who met her prince charming at a ball. What happens when Bella goes to one of many inauguration balls being held in the President's honor. What if she re-meets her prince charming and is offered a position too good to pass up. Will she or won't she take it.


Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author Note: First off this is my first fic ever, so be gentle. I do have every intention of turning this into a multi chapter story, I'm just waiting for my muse to come back from vacay. I have some other story ideas that I want to get a bit more written before I start posting. But this was my entry for the Commander in Chief contest. Congratulations to all the winners! Shout out to Ausha my ghost twin for pre-reading and beta-ing initially. Also BIG shout out to Sally Hopkinson for correcting all the grammar and punctuation. Thank you to my cheerleaders who encouraged me to write and actually enter this contest and put my writing out there. Ok on with the story..

-2020-

"The votes are in, and Edward Cullen is going to be the 46th President of the United States. He will be the youngest president to be voted into office. This is a momentous occasion, and I, for one, am looking forward to seeing him take office …"

I tune out the anchorman going on about Edward Cullen and his early years in the White House when his father was POTUS. I'm so proud and happy for him but also sad for us. I knew when he decided to run that it would be a long shot that he wouldn't win; the country is ready for a change, and he is that change. I glance around the suite and notice everyone is celebrating, hugging, laughing, and had the biggest smiles on their faces. I paste a smile on my face and finally glance over to Edward. I felt his eyes on me, and I didn't want him to see the sadness in my eyes.

"Congratulations, Mr. President," I tell him as he walks over to me.

"I'm not president just yet. I still have to be sworn in," he murmurs into my ear as he gives me a chaste hug.

"Yeah, but it's just a matter of time, and I'm so happy for you. You're going to do great things, and I can't wait to see you sign your first bill," I tell him with enthusiasm and a hint of sadness. I know he picks up on it since he's trying to search my eyes for some clue as to what caused it. I glance down and let my hair cover up my face before he can sweep my hair out of my face like I knew he was planning on doing. He catches himself and glances up and around to all the partygoers and sees Carlisle walking towards us with a knowing look.

"Congrats, Ed. I knew you would do it. Your old man would be proud that you're following in his footsteps," Carlisle says to Edward as I step back and away from Edward and his embrace that I long to remain in.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I couldn't have done this without you and your help. I appreciate it," he says, clapping his hand on his shoulder. I glance around and notice that everyone is starting to converge on where we are standing, and I know it's so they can congratulate him and just be able to bask in his presence. We all feel so empowered, like we can do anything with him as our new POTUS. I slowly start backing up and walk over to where I left my purse and coat, quickly putting my coat, scarf, and gloves on. I take one more glance over to where I see him standing surrounded by everyone who worked tirelessly on his campaign.

_Don't go; we're not over;_ _this isn't goodbye,_ his eyes are saying to me from across the room. But I know differently. This is the end of Edward and me. I gather my purse up, turn, and walk out the door.

***2018***

"Breaking news, this just in: Edward Cullen has given his intent to run for president. This comes after much speculation and assumption that due to him being a Cullen, he would run, but it was met with much resistance on his behalf, not wanting to live under a microscope and have his every move watched and criticized. But he is finally ready to take the helm of this country and, hopefully, bring about some changes. More on this developing story coming up next."

_O-M-G … He's running for_ _president! Am I dreaming because this is how some of my dreams start and focus?_ _Bella don't go down that particular rabbit hole now._

"BELLA? Did you just hear who is running for president?" My friend Rose comes barreling into my room.

"Yes, Rose, I did hear he was running."

"So, do you think he's going to hold you to the promise you made him when you were 14? Hey, I wonder if his cousin ever started working for the Secret Service and will be his personal bodyguard like he said he was going to do?" Rose musses aloud.

**FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO**

"Bella, Rose, are you both sure you want to join us for dinner? It's not going to be very exciting, and you girls can always eat up here and have one of your movie marathon nights," my mom questions us for what feels like the millionth time this week.

"Yes, Mom, we do want to eat dinner with you, Dad, and the President of the United States!" I enthuse while putting the finishing touches to my outfit, which was my favorite pair of leggings and my new shirt that Rose and I got at the mall today. It made what little I had look like more. I was a bit jealous that I wasn't quite as buxom as Rose, but my mom kept telling me I was just a late bloomer and that soon I would be cursing the day I would have to wear bras.

My mom left Rose and me to finish our primping and told us to come down once we were done. After another 20 minutes, we made our way downstairs and helped my mom set the table and finish preparing dinner.

At six on the dot, I saw flashing lights outside our house and knew the President had finally arrived with his entourage. Several things happened at once: we had Secret Service agents come in and search the house and pat us down. The President stepped out of the car followed by his wife and son. Rose nudges me and keeps nudging me because I swear a giant exits the car after Edward.

"Dang, he makes the Jolly Green Giant look like he's vertically challenged," I whisper to Rose, who is just gazing at the mountain of a man.

"I want to climb him like Mount Everest and plant my flag at the top," Rose tells me and then glances back at the man who is gazing at her appreciatively.

"Looks like the mountain wouldn't mind being climbed and claimed," I whisper back to her while chuckling softly at my pun.

My attention is drawn back as my parents start greeting the President and his wife.

"Mr. Presi …"

"Come now, Charlie, no need to be so formal," the President interrupts my father.

"Well then, you asshat, welcome to my humble abode. Make sure you wipe your feet, and let's crack open a cold one," my dad says to the President, who looks like a deer in the headlights and then lets out a loud guffaw.

"Charles, I have missed your straightforwardness. Let's get inside and have that cold one as you suggested." Both my father and the President head inside, joking and talking like two brothers.

"Renée, it's good to see you again. Thank you for letting Edward and Emmett join us tonight," the First Lady says to my mom, who is embracing Esme like a long-lost friend.

"It was my pleasure. I decided to let Isabella and her friend Rosalie Hale join us as well," she says, pointing to me and Rose separately. "Come on in. Let me show you what Charlie got me on his last travels," my mom says as she and Esme walk inside and leave us all standing and staring at one another.

I quickly put my hostess cap on and I'm about to finish what my parents started when the giant finally speaks up.

"Well hello there, beautiful. I'm Emmett, and I'm this one's cooler, hip cousin."

"Em, stop hitting on the young woman, you oaf. I do apologize for his behavior. You would think he's never been to a dinner party before. Thank you for having us. Em, please escort Miss Hale inside, and I'll escort Miss Swan."

Emmett proceeds to lead Rose in, and I take Edward's arm. _Dang,_ _he must work out. Holy Shit, Bella, did you just run your hand up and down his_ _bicep and give it a squeeze? _I quickly glance up to see if he noticed, and I'm caught in his gaze. He raises his eyebrow, and then I see a smirk. _Yup,_ _he noticed, all right. _I feel a blush start to rise up, and I just know I'm as red as a lobster.

We head into the sitting room where our parents are talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company. I sit next to Rose on the sofa and see that Emmett and Edward head over to the drink cart and are mixing drinks. They go ahead and top off our parents' drinks and bring me and Rose Shirley Temples.

Talk revolves around us kids and how Emmett and Edward will be heading to Europe to go backpacking and that Rose would be running for class president and I would be running for treasurer. Rose has to go and mention that she wants me as her VP, which causes everyone to glance at me.

"I don't like being the center of attention, like some people I know," I mumble while jabbing my elbow into Rose's side.

"But, Bella, you know I don't want Jessica Stanley as my VP. She would be more concerned about raising hemlines by an inch rather than the important issues needing a better recycling plan, more fundraising for clubs, and helping the school with renovations that are much needed."

"Well, that sounds like a sound reason to go for VP instead of treasurer," the President muses aloud. I notice Edward is nodding his head in agreement.

"I agree this Jessica Stanley girl sounds like she doesn't have her classes' issues at the forefront of her mind. But it does sound like if you both ran and won, you would be helping your class and school. I think they would be both proud and excited that they are being heard by their representatives," Edward says to us.

"See the President and his son think you should be the VP to my president. They practically endorsed us. Ooohhhh, we can totally put that on our posters," Rose exclaims excitedly, no doubt already thinking up slogans.

"I guess that endorsement means I can't say no. Rose, looks like I'm running for VP," I say while looking at Edward, who's giving me an encouraging smile.

The rest of dinner is spent with idyll chit chat. Before long, my father and the President retire to my dad's study to enjoy some after-dinner drinks and cigars. My mom and the First Lady head to the sitting room to chat more about recipes and what not. So naturally, we kids are left to our own devices.

"Would anyone like some ice cream?" I ask since we're done with dinner, and I was craving some ice-cold goodness.

"I would love some," Rose says.

"Yeah, little B, I would love some as well," Emmett says to me quite excitedly. "If you have any chocolate or caramel sauce, pour a shit ton of that on mine. Actually, pour that sugar on mine." Emmett sings that last part very off key. We all chuckle at his silly antics.

"I'll help," Edward says while standing and waiting for me to lead the way to the kitchen. As I get up and lead the way, I swear I could feel his eyes on me. I won't lie and say it made me feel a bit hot and bothered. I quickly gather all the supplies to make sundaes for us.

"So, are you really going to run for VP?" Edward asks me softly as he watches me scoop ice cream into bowls.

"Well, I did get you and your dad's endorsement, so I'd be crazy not to use that on our campaign posters."

"Yeah, but I get not wanting to be in the spotlight. I'm the President's son after all. I've been living in a very public fishbowl, and it can be tedious to be under such scrutiny and have certain expectations thrust upon you. So, if you want to be the best treasurer at your high school then go for treasurer."

"No, I want to go for VP. I was going with treasurer because it was the safer option."

"What do you mean the safer option?"

"Well, Rose just has this presence that makes you sit up and notice her, and I'm more like her shadow. When Rose announced her intent to run for class President, everyone assumed I would take a more backseat role to her. But now, I'm going to shock the hell out my classmates," I say while I finish dishing up the ice cream into bowls for all of us.

"As long as it's something you want to do, I'm sure you'll win and make a difference."

"Thanks, Edward. Should I just add both chocolate and caramel to Emmett's bowl?" I question Edward while holding both options up for his perusal.

"Yeah, he'll love both."

I squeeze some chocolate and then the caramel sauce over the mini mountain of ice cream that is to be Emmett's. I place spoons in everyone's bowl and grab what will be mine and Rose's, leaving Edward to grab his and Emmett's. We're almost out of the kitchen when I make a sudden stop, and Edward plows right into me. Before the momentum from him running into me can topple me face first onto the floor, his arm wraps around me and pulls me back into him.

_Wow, he has some great_ _reflexes. He saved me a trip to the ER. I feel like I should have a card that_ _they should be marking—you know, come in 10 times and your 11th visit is free._ _Why am I thinking of the doctor when I should be focusing on the man who is_ _currently plastered to my back. If he feels that amazing behind me, can you_ _imagine what he would feel like plastered to my front?_ Of course, the direction of my thoughts makes me blush.

"Bella, are you all right? I didn't hurt you when I grabbed you, did I?" Edward asks me with a slight panicky edge to his voice.

"I'm fine; thank you for saving me a trip to my doctor. I'm sure he wouldn't want to see me twice in a month." _And what do we have there?_ _Is that what I think it is? No, it couldn't be ... To him, I'm but a child, and_ _he could have any woman in the world. Why would he want a plain girl like_ _me? _Just as quickly as he saved me is how quickly he releases me from his hold. _Hmmmm, maybe what I felt was just my imagination._

"So, why the sudden stop?"

"What? Oh well, I forgot the sprinkles for my sundae." I go back into the kitchen and retrieve my rainbow sprinkles and dump a generous amount onto my two scoops. I pick the bowls back up and turn to see Edward staring at me with a smirk and raised eyebrows when he notices the small pile of sprinkles that is now covering my ice cream.

"Hmmmm, I think you might like sprinkles just a little bit." He stands to the side so I can get past and lead us back into the dining room.

We all enjoyed our dessert and head into the living room to join our parents. Before too long, we're walking our guests out to their waiting cars.

"Mr. President, thank you again for joining us for dinner."

"Renée, the honor was mine. Charles, thanks for the cigar and brandy. Miss Hale, it was a pleasure to meet you, and I wish you luck on becoming Class President. Ahhh, Miss Swan, best of luck on becoming treasurer."

"Actually, sir, someone talked me into running for Vice President so Rose and I can make some changes that are really needed," I say with a small smile.

"Well then, I'm sure you both will do wonderfully. I wish you both all the luck in your endeavors, and please remember you both have my stamp of approval."

"Thank you again, Mr. President, for the endorsement," Rose says, stepping forward and shaking his hand.

"Come, my dear, time to get back to work," the POTUS says to his First Lady. They grasp each other's hands and walk toward their car.

Meanwhile, Edward and Emmett are saying goodbye to my parents and thanking them for having them over as well. They walk over to Rose and me next. Emmett picks me up in a bear hug and spins me around a few times. When he finally sets me down, I'm very dizzy and teetering from side to side. Strong arms surround me and steady me from another potential fall.

"Thanks again for the save," I mutter while trying to get oriented.

"It was my pleasure. I'm sure we will meet again."

The way he said again sounded like a promise he intends on keeping. I just hoped that next time I was in his arms, it wouldn't be from him saving me from one of my clumsy moments but because he wanted me in his arms so he could kiss me.

While we were saying bye, Rose and Emmett were doing the same. Both he and Emmett get in a separate car from his parents. One by one, the cars pull away from the curb like a well-synchronized routine.

"Come on, girls, let's get inside," my mother says to Rose and me. We watch the taillights of the motorcade disappear around the corner.

"Holy crap, I'm pretty sure I met my future husband tonight. Damn, that man was H-O-T HOT!" Rose says while fanning herself.

"Yeah, they were both really good looking. But, Rose, you know they're so far out of our league; they are actually in a whole different league due to them being almost 10 years older than us," I tell her as I pull her inside and upstairs to my room.

*1 WEEK BEFORE EDWARD'S INAUGURATION BALL*

EPOV

"Ed my man, we have eyes on the Swan. Damn, is that who I think it is? I actually have eyes on the future Mrs. McCarty."

"Em, is she okay? I mean, how does she look?"

"Well, she is looking mighty fine. Damn, she's grown into a gorgeous woman I can't wait to get my hands on."

"Damn it, Em, I'm asking about Bella not Miss Hale," I growl at my cousin.

"She looks like she doesn't have a care in the world. But I can see beneath the façade, man, and it looks like she might just be barely keeping it together. OH SHIT! I've got to go. The vultures are circling." The call drops suddenly, and I'm left staring at my home screen that has a picture of my Bella sleeping so peacefully. It was taken that one weekend I was able to sneak us away for a weekend at Camp Cullen where it was just the two of us. We spent a lot of time talking and getting to know one another in a less professional way. That weekend away was what helped seal the deal for me. Bella was always it for me. That was the weekend she gave me her commemorative pin that she had been wearing this whole campaign. A subtle reminder that she supported my father's presidential reign and was backing me in my bid for the presidency. _Fuck,_ _I forgot to ask Em if she was wearing it. Double fuck, I hope she doesn't get_ _badgered by the vultures too badly. She doesn't deserve all the hype and media_ _circus. She left so our secret wouldn't get out, and I respect her decision, but_ _what she doesn't understand is that she is MINE! She gave herself to me, and my_ _primitive instincts are kicking in. I want her to be mine in every way._

"Carlisle, have the Swans RSVP'd to the ball yet?" I ask while sitting back in the SUV and getting comfortable for the drive across the city.

"Which one might you be referring to?" he asks while glancing up from his tablet.

"Any of them?" I hear him tapping away on his tablet.

"I show they're going to one of the smaller ones. I show that Bella has declined," he says, the last part softer.

"She what?" I growled out.

"Edward, she left you. You need to let her go. She left so that you could focus on the nation. You yourself said you were in a relationship with Lady Liberty and wouldn't be able to give her the time or attention she deserves. So, she is being the stronger person and putting this nation before her wants and desires; something you should be doing as well, I might add. So, don't let her sacrifice be for nothing," he heatedly tells me.

"Carlisle, I love you like a second father. But you are my trusted advisor, and if you would like to remain in the position, you will not tell me that Bella will be anything but MINE!" I enunciate the last word and turn my attention back to my phone and angrily open a new text message box.

**Why are you declining? You** **know how many balls are being thrown. It's not like I can be at all of them. So,** **if running into me was your main concern and why you're not going, please,** **don't let that stop you. You deserve to go and see what all your hard work went** **toward. Just say you will think about going to one of them. I'll have Mrs.** **Cope send you another invitation.**

I hit send and glance at Carlisle, who is studiously trying to blend into the seat. I look back down at my phone and see the text bubbles. They stop as suddenly as they appeared. Just as my phone screen starts to go to sleep, the text bubbles come back and stay for a while. I keep staring at my phone like I can will the answer that I want to pop up. Just then, my phone rings, and I see it's Emmett calling.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I rapidly ask Emmett.

"Everything is fine, Ed. Damn, you need to get laid. You're so uptight."

"Em, what happened with the vultures? Did they say anything to upset her?"

"Just the usual. As if you and she were secretly dating and if she were just coming back from you're place. One even made a comment that wasn't appropriate, and before your panties get all twisted, I took care of it and got his name and what trash mag he works for so we can look into him further."

"Thanks, Em. I appreciate you stepping in to take care of the slight issue. Did she say anything to you?"

"No, man, she thanked me and went into her complex. I have to say this complex's security is shit." As Em is saying this, my phone buzzes in my hand, letting me know I have a text. I finish up my conversation with Emmett and navigate to my texts.

**_Edward? Who am I kidding? Of_** **_course it's Edward? I'm not even going to ask how you got my new number._** **_Although, I'm sure it was a gross misuse of your power. But, Edward, nothing has_** **_changed. You're still going to be President. You need to let me go and focus on_** **_the nation._**

**I'm finding that it's** **quite difficult to let you go, Miss Swan. Just promise you will go to** **one of the balls. You should be celebrating our success in getting me the** **presidency.**

**_My mother did ask if I_** **_wanted to go with her and my father, but I didn't want to go and have everyone_** **_talking about me when they should be talking about you._**

**Just say you'll RSVP to** **one of the balls. Bring Rose with you; just say you will go. This is my last** **request from the best scheduler a President-elect could ask for.**

I watch as my text is delivered and read. Those annoying text bubbles show up and mock me with her potential response. I lock my phone and turn my attention back to Carlisle as we go over my speech. Just as we are pulling up to my speaking engagement, my phone vibrates. It's a text from Bella. I unlock my phone and read her message, which makes me grin with pride. Seems like she's growing into the promising young woman I always knew she could be. I re-read her text again.

**_You are so infuriating; you_** **_act like you're going to announce something other than the fact that you are_** **_President. So fine, if I say yes, will you leave me alone? Because I need time_** **_to find something devastating to wear._**

"Good news?"

"Not just good news, but great news," I say as I change her name in my contact list from "sassy scheduler" to "feisty First Lady". I smirk at her new and improved title in my phone and exit the car.

BPOV

The inauguration of the 46th President of the United States was the highest watched and attended event of all time. I watched from home with Rose as we painted our nails and wore moisturizer masks in preparation of the ball that evening. The ball I had told Edward, or should I say the POTUS, I would be attending with Rose this evening.

"He is looking mighty fine. That suit looks good on him. I'm sure it would look even better on the floor of my room."

I gasp and look at Rose, shocked to hear her talking about the POTUS like that. I mean, she knows how I feel about him and how close we had become while he was campaigning. I give her my death glare and glance at the screen to see she has paused it when the camera was zoomed onto Emmett, who is working as Edward's protection detail.

Rose looks over at me and sees my somewhat startled expression and sheepishly shrugs her shoulders and goes back to painting her nails.

"Don't act that surprised. I was seriously crushing on him 10 years ago when he was at your parents' house for that dinner. Any chance Edward and his hot bodyguard will be at the ball we RSVP'd to?"

"No, sorry, Rose. We're going to one of the smaller ones. I'm sure the President will be going to the ball that all the celebrities and politicians will be at."

"Well, damn, I picked my dress out to impress that giant of a bodyguard. I was hoping he would pat me down and maybe cuff me," Rose says with a dreamy look on her face.

Before I know it, we're in the Uber, waiting to be dropped off.

"Remind me again why we took the Uber, that we have to pay for when we could have taken the town car Edward sent for us?" Rose whisper-growls at me.

"Because I told him I would go, not that I would take his transportation. I knew giving in and going would make him think he would get the last word. But us not taking the car was my 'Fuck you'," I hissed back.

"Dang, this is like some twisted foreplay for you guys, huh?" Rose asks as she grabs her purse and starts to get out of the car that has finally been able to get us to the front of the hotel where guests are being dropped off.

"What! No, it's not. We're over."

"Well, it looks like Edward didn't get that particular memo."

I follow Rose out of the car and thank our Uber driver. We walk into the venue and give our names to the people checking names against their invite only list. Once we make it through that gauntlet, we walk into the ballroom that has been decorated with banners with Edward's ABC regimen of ideas on how to better the nation. There are dozens of TV screens that have Edward's face plastered all over them, and a few are showing the swearing in ceremony. It seems that even if he's not here physically, I'm still having to come face to face with him. We walk farther into the room and start looking for our table so we can set our purses down.

"Bella, is that you? Oh, my gosh, I'm so glad you're here. Tanya mentioned you had basically left and resigned. She said something about you getting upset about how she had caught the President's eye, and you were jealous. But we all know she's super delusional, and it's probably the other way around," Angela says all this and immediately looks chagrined about what was basically water cooler gossip.

"Hey, Ang, great to see you as well. This is my roommate and best friend, Rosalie Hale. Rose, this is Angela Weber. We worked the campaign trail together. She was our photographer—she takes the best photos."

"Bella, you're too kind. Rosalie, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Thanks, Angela, you as well. So where in this place can we classy broads get a stiff drink?"

Angela points out the bars stationed throughout the room where guests can get drinks. The room is lavishly decorated in royal blue and white with hints of red thrown in to represent the American flag. Angela leaves us to get back to work, taking candid shots of the party and guests. Rose and I wait at the bar to get a drink when I notice Emmett scouting the venue, and I can tell when he spots us due to the big grin that graces his face. He makes his way very determinedly toward where we are situated at the bar.

"Two drinks for the lovely ladies and a water for me. Thanks."

Rose whips around and gives Emmett a blinding smile.

"Fancy meeting you …"

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" I ask, interrupting Rose as I start looking around and seeing if Edward is here as well.

"Good to see you too, Bella. Well, Edward, or should I say the President, decided he wanted to attend this particular ball, probably so he could bump into a certain scheduler."

"Ex-scheduler," I hiss back at him.

"Bella, it's fine."

"No, Rose, it's not fine." I'm sure I was looking like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. "I chose this small ball because I knew there wouldn't be a snowball's chance in hell that Edwa ..."

"Mr. President! It's nice to see you," Rose gushes, interrupting my heated declaration.

I'm sure my eyes go saucer wide, and I whirl around. My eyes drink him in. He's looks just as handsome as he did the last time, I saw him. I do notice that he looks tired. I, of course, unconsciously go to run my hand through his hair, which I know helps to relax him. I realize what I'm doing, and that Rose and Emmett are giving me a "what the hell" look. Edward is trying to hold his smirk back, and so I turn it into me doing an over-exaggerated stretch. I feel my face start to heat up.

"Miss Hale, always a pleasure. Miss Swan, fancy seeing you here," he says to me.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come. People are going to start talking. This is what I was trying to avoid," I hiss at him while looking around to see that people are noticing the POTUS is here.

The band I'd spotted when we first arrived had finished setting up and had begun to softly play.

"Miss Swan, will you do me the incredible honor of dancing with me?"

"Mr. President, I don't really think that would be a good idea. People are starting to stare."

"I don't really care what they say or if they stare. But I'm sure some of the men in here will be jealous that you're dancing with me and not them. Come on, Bella, it's just a dance."

"Mr. President …"

"I love when you call me Mr. President, but I much prefer when you call me Edward," he whispers into my hair as he takes my hand and leads me out onto the dance floor.

"Edward, we both know this isn't just a dance," I whisper at him through the grin I have plastered on my face.

"You're right. This isn't just a dance but our version of foreplay," he says with his ever-present smirk. "Also, Miss Swan, this looks devastating on you. However, it will look even better as I'm peeling it off your body later tonight."

"That's not ... Wait … What?" I'm actually pretty shocked, speechless even. Before I can say anything further, he keeps talking.

"We're not over. Not by a long shot. Just hear me out. Please."

"Fine, but nothing has changed."

We finish our dance, and I head back to my table. I spot Rose talking with Emmett at the bar, and they seem to be getting along well. I grab my purse and head to the ladies' room. I walk in, and luckily, it's empty, and I can catch my breath and touch up my lipstick. Being around Edward again is intoxicating, and my senses are in an uproar. He's not just a man but the most powerful man in the country. I take another glance in the mirror and see that my cheeks are still flushed, and there is no helping that. I leave the restroom, and just before I walk back into the ballroom, I'm grabbed and dragged into a room, spun around, and pinned to the door.

A tall, hard body is pressed against me, and I know it's Edward from just the smell of his woodsy cologne.

"Don't run from me. Please, just give me a chance. Give us a chance," he whispers in between the kisses he is peppering all over my face.

"I wasn't running, Edward. I just went to the bathroom to fix my lipstick. I was heading right back into the ballroom when I was grabbed and manhandled into this room."

"You know what I meant. Also, I really wish you hadn't fixed your lipstick 'cause now I can't kiss you the way I really want to," he says softly against my lips but moves his lips to my earlobe where he gently tugs on the tip of my lobe, which causes me to breakout into goosebumps that also causes me to shiver. Not from being cold but from how turned on I am.

"Fuck it," he growls out, swoops down, and latches his lips onto mine. I'm shocked at his sudden movement, and his tongue is thrusting into my mouth very sensuously. This kiss is full of lust and want, and damn, I have missed his kisses.

"God, I love your mouth. Even when you're telling me stuff I don't want to hear."

"I say it since someone needs to be the voice of reason. I don't want your presidency to start with a scandal. You need to make those changes you said you were going to make while campaigning. I know you're going to make a difference, and that's why you had my vote and why you're my President."

"It's so hot when you call me your president." He gives me another deep tongue-thrusting, spine tingling kiss. At some point, we're basically making out like two teenagers with five minutes 'til curfew, and we're trying to make the moment last.

There's a knock on the door that I'm currently being pressed into.

"Mr. President, we need to be heading to the next engagement, sir."

"Thank you, Sam. I'll be right out," he says to the Secret Service agent.

"It won't be a scandal," he tells me while gripping my hips. "I wanted to wait 'til we had more time and preferably more privacy. Bella, I want you to come back, not as my scheduler but as my acting First Lady. I think … no, I know that with you by my side, you will make me the man this great nation needs and wants. So, think about it, and a car will take you to my house so we can finish this conversation."

"What about Rose? I can't leave her here or subject her to an Uber ride alone."

"Emmett will make sure she gets home safely. Now, I must go, but I'll see you in a little bit. So, tell your President you'll see him later." He gives me one last chaste kiss, and that's when I notice my lipstick is all over his lips.

"You might want to wipe my lipstick off, but on the plus side, it's definitely your color. I'll see you later, Mr. President. On a side note, I thought only your Secret Service detail was supposed to be carrying a concealed weapon," I tartly say as I wiggle against his very impressive bulge he repeatedly kept grinding into my lower abdomen as we were making out. He softly groans, kisses me one last time, and pulls his body away from mine.

"Behave, my saucy little minx, and if you're good, I'll let you handle my concealed weapon." This is his parting shot as he moves me away from the door, opens it, and walks out.

I just got propositioned by the POTUS, and I am more than okay with it, if my panties are anything to go by. I walk out the door that he himself just left through and watch him leave with his security detail. I head back to the bathroom, touch up my lipstick again, and go back out to find Rose.

**2 YEARS LATER**

"What were you thinking about to put that smile on your face?"

"I was thinking back to your inaugural ball and the very serious conversation we had that night about me becoming acting First Lady and the convincing arguments you had."

"I remember how hot and steamy that night was. You were insatiable, if my memory serves me correctly," my President and husband cheekily tells me.

"Me? I'm not the one who woke you up for round three."

"Yeah, that was a great night and morning," he muses while walking toward me to give me a kiss and a suggestive wink.

"Ohhh, I don't think so, mister."

"But I just want to show you how much I love you."

"I know how much you love me since I'm carrying proof positive of our love for one another right here," I tell him while rubbing my small, barely perceptible baby bump.

"And how is my son doing?" he asks as he sits down beside me and leans even farther down to my bump to give it a kiss as well.

"He or she is doing just fine."

"So, did you ever think when I wrote you that letter after that dinner you attended with your parents it would lead to this?" I question him as he gets comfortable on the sofa with me, his head resting in my lap and my hand softly sifting through his hair.

"I think I had an idea when I saved you from falling and was quite shocked that a 14-year-old slip of a girl would feel so damn good in my arms. Also, my body's reaction to you was quite shocking since you weren't even legal for me to pursue at that time. You were always mine, and I just had to wait a little bit for you to grow up and become the woman you were meant to be."

"I didn't think you would hold me to that letter I wrote you. That if you ever decided to run for President like your father wanted you to do, I would help with your campaign in any way possible. But here we are. So, thank you for making my dreams come true, Mr. President."

"You are most welcome my lovely, pregnant First Lady."

We have come a long way from a young man not wanting to follow in his father's footsteps and a young girl not wanting to be the center of attention to becoming a role model to girls and women of all ages.


End file.
